Will Love Survive?
by Liss
Summary: CHAPTER 14 IS UP! Wow! I take forever don't I? Anyway, for those for you who are following, Que kidnaps Hitomi and Allen and Van isn't too happy about it.
1. Will Love Survive?

****

Prologue

Earth

As the blue stream of light came down from the sky, a young man stopped dead in his track.

*Hitomi* Amono thought.

He ran through the schoolyard to the track. He found her lying on the ground, asleep. Amono knelt down and gently took her in his arms and carried her home.

Gaea

The raven-haired boy watched as the stream of blue light evaporated into nothingness.

"Why Lord Van, why? Why did you let her go?"

Van turned toward the youthful cat-girl and said, " She had to go. She couldn't stay. Being here caused her too much pain."

"But Lord Van coul..." Merle was about to ask a question when Van interrupted.

"No matter what we want, it was her decision!"

And with that he left for Fanalia's ruins to think of a way to rebuild his beloved country. 


	2. Will Love Survive?

****

Chapter 1

**3 years later**

Earth

"Hitomi!!"

"What is it Yukari?" asked the young women a little ways away.

"I was just wondering if you were going to go to the dance on Friday." Yukari said.

"Why? You planning on asking me?" Hitomi said sarcastically.

Yukari, a little annoyed said," No, baka, I was just going to ask you if Mao asked you to go or not."

In a sudden outburst of rage Hitomi yelled," There's nothing going on between Mao and me!!"

Yukari stepped back remembering how her friend was about guys. Ever sense she came back, from were ever it was she went to, Hitomi had been completely cold towards the opposite sex. Yukari was the only one that Hitomi would really talk to anymore. It was like she was keeping something from her.

"Hitomi, what's been buggin you lately? Please tell me."

Hitomi stiffened and said, "I don't know what you mean."

With that statement Yukari yelled, "Hitomi Kanzaki!( I think that's how you spell it) Why the hell won't you say what ever it is you've been keeping to yourself?! Hitomi I'm your best friend! Why can't you say what you feel?"

Finally, after 3 years of bottled up emotions spilled out of Hitomi. She cried all the tears she thought had long ago dried away. She couldn't look at her friend so she ran away from her.

"Hitomi!!" Yukari called after her. She was going to chase her sown but she knew that it would be useless. Hitomi was running from something and no one could catch her.

When she finally arrived at home, Hitomi fell onto her bed and slept, dreaming of the dark haired angel that haunted her every pore.


	3. Will Love Survive?

****

Chapter 2

Gaea

Van played with the rose colored teardrop pendent that hung around his neck.

*Talk about boring* At the moment he was in a meeting and all of his advisors were contemplating about the fact that Van hadn't chosen a queen to rule by his side.

"My Lord? Did you hear us?" asked one of them.

"Hm? What? I'm sorry. Please go on."

"I just wish that you would stop scrutinizing over all of the possible candidates for your wife. There are many young noble women willing to die to be your queen." said Van's head advisor.

"Two reasons, one, none of these so-called noble ladies really love me. They love the title that comes along with me. And the second reason is...well.." Van trailed off at the end. He ended the meeting and walked towards the door.

"Your Majesty?"

"Van just continued walking and he ended up on the roof to gaze at the two moons that held his beloved.

****

Chapter 3

Earth

Hitomi lay on her bed holding her only reminder of her true love, a single white feather, his feather.

*Why? Why can't I forget about him?*

And with the thought of him the hot tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her body was shaking with so much emotion that she didn't even notice the column of light washing down on her.

Gaea

Merle was standing outside by the fountain think to herself about how she could get Can past all of those prim and frilly ladies that were always hanging around.

-*-20 feet away-*-

*Gods! How am I suppose to get out of here?! I have to get to Hitomi.* Van thought. He saw the light and knew that it had to be her. Now he was just waiting for Merle to give him the signale that the coast was clear. He really didn't feel like explaining were he was going to anyone.

Merle suddenly wave at him frantically.

*Finally..*

Fanalian Forest

Hitomi sat up and looked around at her surroundings.

*What happened? Where am I?* She looked around at then she saw a familiar blue and green planet shinning down on her.

She couldn't believe it. *I'm back....*


	4. Will Love Survive?

****

Chapter 4

Fanalian Forest

*I can't believe that I'm here!*

`Hitomi looked around but didn't have a clue at which direction to go. She was about to start walking towards what sounded like water when she thought that she heard people coming. Not knowing whether they were friend or foe, Hitomi hid behind a tree waiting for the mysterious person to approach. When she finally got up the courage to look around the tree, she saw the one person she wasn't expecting....Van.

Van's POV

"Hitomi!! Hitomi where are you?!" yelled a very scared young king. Van and Merle had been looking for Hitomi for the last couple of hours and they still hadn't found her yet.

"HITOMI!!"

"There's a stream up ahead Lord Van. Why don't we rest for a while." Merle said.

"I guess we could, but not for long."

Hitomi's POV(STUPID RED LINES!!! Sorry I'm using Word and it's pissing me off.)

*Van...can it really be you?* 

Oh sure, Van was older but she could clearly see his brown eyes with hints of red. Him calling out her name also helped.

*Is that Merle with him?* It looked like her old rival, but she was older and carried herself more gracefully.

*They must have seen the light. Funny, I don't even remember it.* Hitomi was about to walk over to them when...

"CRACK!!"

****

Chapter 5

Van's POV

"CRACK!!"

"What was that Lord Van?" Merle asked.

"Don't know." Van whispered.

A sudden movement to his left caused him to unsheathe his sword. A young woman came backing out of the trees. Her back was towards them but Van could clearly see that it was Hitomi by her clothes and her green eyes as she turned around to face them.

"VAN!!" Hitomi cried. She ran towards them but right behind her were around seven men, all carrying a weapon.

"Well what do we have here?" one of them said smirking.

No one's POV

"RUN!!" Van yelled at the girls. They ran and he turned to face the bandits.

"Well if it isn't the young King Van de Vanel himself." the bandit said bowing. "Might I inquire what you were doing out here all by yourself with those two girls?"

"It's none of your damn business." Van spat.

"Well it seems that his majesty is all in a rut this evening."

The man charged at Van then. Van was prepared and blocked his sword just inches from his face. The man had more strength that the young king and shoved him backwards into a tree. Van shook his head and ran full force at the man. He sliced open the bandits throat, making the other bandits run away from the gruesome death.

Van walked in the direction that Merle led Hitomi in. When he finally found them he saw Merle hugging Hitomi and gabbing away. When Hitomi got Merle off her she turned around and walked right up to Van.

She looked into his eyes and smiled saying "Van..."

Van smiled back and embraced her.

"Hitomi..."


	5. Will Love Survive?

A/N: Let me just say that even though I'm not getting alot of reviews I'm still going to put up this story because a freind of mine asked me to. This is for you 'Bri.

****

Chapter 6

Fanalia

On the walk back to Fanalia Van, Merle and Hitomi chatted.

"Everyone is going to be so happy to see you Hitomi!" Merle squeaked.

"Why?" Hitomi asked giving her a weird look.

"Please, you saved Gaea! You're known as the great seeress who saved us all!"

"It's true Hitomi, you're a legend here." Van explained.

"Wow.. I never thought that I would be apart of history."

A few minutes later Van said, "Here we are...Fanalia!" In front of them were two large doors.

A guard looked down from a tower and yelled, "Your Majesty! Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine Que! I've also brought back an old friend of Fanalia's!" Van exclaimed.

The gates opened and the royal guards greeted him, Merlr and Hitomi.

"Who might this old friend be Your Majesty?" Que asked.

Van urged Hitomi forward and said, " May I present Hitomi Kanzaki, the great seeress from the Mystic Moon.

"She is quite the beauty, my Lord." Que said taking her hand and kissing it lightly. This caused Hitomi to bllush, Merle to suppress a giggle and Van to stiffen.

"Of course she is. Did you expect any less?" Van said taking Hitomi's hand from Que's. She looked at him a little flustered. He just smiled and led her through the city towards the castle.

As Merle walked up to Que he said, "The king likes this girl?" Merle only nodded. "It's about time." was all Que said as he watched the young couple walk away into the distance.

****

Chapter 7

Astoria

Celena had been incredibly bored. Her brother, Allen had been running around all day. He had decided to take a sudden trip to Fanalia to visit the king there. Celena had been surprised by Allen's abruptness. He wouldn't even send a message ahead of them to inform the country of their coming, which Celena thought to be quite rude. She was also very excited though to meet the young king. She had herad of Van de Vanel and his adventures with her brother and a mysterious young woman from the Myastic Moon.

"Come on Allen, tell me why you've been so flustered." Celena prodded.

"I wish to question the king about something, that's all." Allen replied calmly.

"Really?! Wow! I always thought that you and King Van weren't on very good terms."

Allen looked at his sister with disbelieve, but he couldn't deny it. Van and himself never really were as good a friends as people thought. And it all had to do with her...Hitomi...the girl from the Mystic Moon. She had won the hearts of both men. Although Allen denied it, he really did feel for her. But she got over him and turned to Van, who actually truly loved her. Problem was, he was having trouble saying so. Since he wouldn't, she left.

*But did she come back?* Allen had been outside his and Celena's house when he saw the column of light.

"Come on Celena, we're leaving." Allen called from teh carriage.

"Why can't we ride horses?" Celena mummbled.

"Look if I have to ride in this stuffy thing, then so do you." 

Celena grummbled something about wishing that she were a guy, then she wouldn't have to worry about being "lady-like". It scared Allen a little to hear his sister say this considering that she once was a boy, Dilandou.

"Come on, hurry up." Allen said brushing off her comment.

"Fine..." was all she said.


	6. Will Love Survive?

****

Disclaimer: Escaflowne doesn't belong to me, unfortunately.

****

Chapter 8

Fanalia

"Hitomi!"

Hitomi turned around to see Merle running up to her. "Where are you going?"

"I was just going to go for a walk through Fanalia that's all." Hitomi replied.

"What! In those cloths!?" 

"What's wrong with them?" Hitomi asked looking herself over. She had on a pair of somewhat loose black pants, black tank top(that she brought, duh!), a loose, open brown shirt on over it, and last, some black boots. She didn't see anything wrong with what she had on.

"The nobles would jump on you in a minute if they saw you wearing that!"

Hitomi rolled her eyes and continued out of the castle.

"If your going out then I might as well go with you. Wouldn't want Lord Van getting angry at me because you might get lost." Merle said running up beside her.

"Whatever."

As they walked through the city Hitomi drew many stares. She and Merle looked in some of the shops when Merle saw Que walking up to them.

"Hello Merle!"

"Que! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I see you're taking the king's friend out for a tour of our lovely city."

"Yes, I was getting bored with in the castle and decided to look around." Hitomi said.

"Bored!? In the castle?! I don't believe it."

"Why not!? I've been telling you that for years!" Merle said poking Que in the arm.

"And I still don't believe you. But it must be true because someone as lovely and charming and Lady Hitomi here wouldn't lie." Que said gazing at Hitomi. She looked away and Merle scowled at him.

"Come on Hitomi. Lunch should be getting ready to be served soon." Merle pulled Hitomi towards the castle and as soon as Que was gone she growled, " I can't believe him! Que has some nerve talking to you like that!"

"He was just being polite Merle that's all. I don't really think that he meant anything by it." Hitomi said trying to get her to re-sheathe her claws. " Let's go, Van is waiting."

****

Chapter 9

Outside Fanalia's Gates

"Are we there yet?" asked a very annoyed and bored Celena.

"Yes Celena we're there alright!" Allen snapped.

"Finally!" Celena jumped out of the carriage and stretched her legs. It had taken them a few days to get there and she was getting restless.

"Stop! Who are you and what is your business in Fanalia?" called down one of the guards.

Allen called up to him saying, "My name is Allen and I am here to see the king."

"What is your business with his Majesty?"

"It is of personal affair and very urgent. I must see him at once."

After a bit of mumbling and gasping from the tower they said, "You may enter."

The gate opened and Allen returned to the carriage with Celena.

Inside the Castle

Van was sparring with one of his swordsmen when a messenger burst through the door.

"Your Majesty!"

"We'll finish this later." Van said.

"Yes my Lord." the young man bowed and left.

"Your Majesty, Allen of Astoria has arrived to see you."

"What! He didn't even send a message ahead to tell of his coming!" Van exclaimed. Then it hit him. *He must have seen the light...he's come to see if Hitomi is here.* "Send him in."

"Yes my king." The messenger left and in came Allen. At first the two men just stared at each other.

*He knows why I'm here..* Allen thought. "Van,...is she...?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she came back."

"Where is she?"

"Out with Merle. They should be back soon for lunch." Van said moving past Allen.

*Celena was right, I should have informed him of my coming.* Allen thought. He also noticed that Van had grown with in the last three years. He was much taller and built too. He had grown out of his strange boy stages and was becoming quite a good king. Allen walked out after Van to the dining hall for lunch.

A/N: Hi everyone! Well I've only put up a few of the chapters that I've written. I actually have written around 20 now. I've also started a Gundam Wing story too. Don't forget to review to tell me if you want the rest of the story!


	7. Will Love Survive?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. 

****

Chapter 10

Dining Hall

Hitomi and Merle were already seated and waiting for Van so they could eat. Van arrived and he had someone with him that neither Merle nor Hitomi was expecting.

"Allen?" Hitomi got up and walked over to him.

Allen watched as Htiomi walked up to him. She too had changed. Her hair was much longer, and she matured in all the right places. *To think that I could have had her once. But that was a long time ago, she is Van's lover now.*(a/n: lover in this story does not mean sex partner, well at least not yet...^_^)

Hitomi saw his sad expression so she gave him a hug and a small peck on the cheek. Van watched this and felt a slight twinge of jealousy.

"Shall we start lunch?" he said leading Hitomi back to the table. Allen watched for a second then went off to find Celena. He returned with her a minute later.

"It is a great honor to meet you. I have read all about your adventures and quests." Celena said giving Hitomi a small bow.

Hitomi blushed and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you also Celena. Allen told me all about you the last time I was here."

"You are much more majestic in real life. The history books give you no justice." she said sitting down next to Hitomi.

"History books??? I didn't think that I was that old." Everyone laughed as she made a face.

****

Chapter 11

After lunch Hitomi went exploring the garden with Merle as her guide, Allen took Celena to practice ( he decided to teach her sword technique) and Van had a meeting.

Garden

Hitomi and Merle walked around smelling flowers here and there, talking to others enjoying the garden and just chatting.

"So, Hitomi, umm....well...you know...with Van..."

Hitomi smiled at Merle. "If your trying to ask what I think you are then yes. Well at least I think that I do. I don't really know.(confused? good then I've served my purpose to tell this story!) What do you think?"

"I don't know either. But I do know that Lord Van does love you, he's just stubborn and doesn't know how to show it. Ask him, maybe you can get him to come put of his shell."

"Yeah, maybe I will."

Van's POV

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes, what is it?" Van hadn't been all there during the whole meeting and his advisors were curious as to why.

"You seem in a better mood lately. Why might that be? If I may ask."

A slight smile played on his face as Van answered. " I just feel lighter, that's all. Let's just finish this meeting with today's meeting and be done with it. I feel like going out today."

"With the Lady Hitomi?" There was a slight frown on the advisor's face.

"Why do you ask?"

"Please excuse my bluntness, but, you must choose a bride, of **royal** blood, noble at the least, but.."

Van's face was getting red from frustration. "What are you trying to get at?"

"Well, I inferred that you and the young seeress, were, well....uh.."

"Were what?" There was edge on Van's voice as he got up and stood over the man.

"......in love...." It was barley a whisper. 

"......" Van just stood there for a moment, then asked, " Is it really that noticeable?"

"My Lord. I now know that you do love her, but she is just a plain woman. There is no nobility within her."

"Yeah well, I don't know if she feels the same, so you don't have anything to worry about. Not yet anyway." With that he got up and walked out of the meeting, not even taking the time to adjourn it accordingly. 

Back in the Garden

"Merle, why are all of those people looking at us?" Hitomi asked pointing over to the finely dressed men and women.

"I told you that you looked funny in those cloths. You should have worn that dress I gave you earlier."

"I HATE DRESSES!"

All heads turned in their direction. Hitomi lowered her head and Merle rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." As they were walking away they saw a crown of people, mainly women, gathering. When Merle finely pushed her way through she saw Van getting bombarded by all of the noble women. She grabbed him by the back of the shirt and dragged him away.

"Thanks Merle."

"Lord Van what are you doing here? I thought you were in a meeting?"

"I left."

"Why? It's not like you to just up and walk out of a meeting. What did they say to you?" She tried to look him in the eye, but he just turned around. Hitomi walked over to hear what Van's answer would be.

" The same thing they've been saying, what else." Merle nodded, knowing about his situation with choosing a queen. Hitomi on the other hand, didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about and asked Merle about it.

"I'll tell you later, when there aren't so many sensitive ears."

"Come on Hitomi, lets go for a walk in my private gardens." Van said offering his arm to her.

"Alright. Aren't you coming Merle?"

"That's okay, I think I'll go find Celena."

Hitomi just shrugged and walked away with Van, oblivious to the stares the couple were getting.

A/N: Well there's the next 2 chapters. Review if you want me to put up more. Flames allowed as are suggestions. I can take this story two ways (1) Hitomi and Van can have a fight or (2) Que from earlier can play a bigger role. I'm gonna let you all decide, and if you don't review telling me what you think then I'm not gonna to put up the rest of the story. Sorry but I need some reviews, and thanks to everyone who has.


	8. Will Love Survive?

Hiya everyone! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, except Que. 

****

Chapter 12

Garden

"It's so beautiful here Van." Hitomi said walking over to a patch of flowers. Van just stood there and watched her thinking back to what his advisors had said.

*Should I? No, its too early, I mean she just got back. But I need to make a decision soon!*

"What are you thinking about?" Hitomi asked snapping him back to reality.

"Its nothing."

"Does it have to do with what happened in your meeting?"

Van looked at her and smiled, " Yes, my advisors are pressuring me to marry soon and I don't know what to tell them."

Van thought that he saw a flicker of sadness cross Hitomi's face, but she quickly covered it up with a small smile. "Who do they want you to marry?"

"They're hoping I'll choose a princess from another country so Fanalia will be stronger, but I'm not so sure."

"How come?"

"Well it would be an arranged marriage and there would be no real feelings in it, just that I would have done something for the best of Fanalia. Let me put it this way, it wouldn't be a very personal marriage."

Hitomi turned back around. *Poor Van, I wish I could do something. But from what he is saying they'll only let him marry royalty.*

Van walked up to her back, putting his arms around her waist. She let out a little gasp but quickly leaned into his embrace smiling as she shut her eyes and enjoyed his company, his warmth.

"Hitomi..." Van whispered into her hair.

"Yes?"

Burying his face deeper into her hair and neck he said, "Why do you do this to me?"

"Do what Van?" she asked turning around placing her hands on his chest. She looked into his eyes waiting for his answer.

"Make me feel the way I do?"

She gave him a sly smile and asked, "And how might that be?" Hitomi stood up on her toes, closer to his face.

Van breathed in her scent and whispered, " That feeling deep down inside that makes me think about you all the time," he leaned down and brushed his lips to hers, "even in my dreams."

Hitomi smiled and Van kissed her hard on the lips. Hitomi leaned into it and Van slanted his mouth over hers, deepening the kiss, letting his tongue slide into her mouth, electrifying her to the core.(Remember this is her first REAL kiss.) She slide her arms around his neck as his arms tightened around her waist and let his hands glide up the back of her shirt. He began to run his fingers up and down her spine. Hitomi purred in his mouth and played with the hair in the back of his neck. (Lets just say she got a reaction she wasn't expecting! o_O)

The kiss ended due to the lack of air and the two of them just stood there holding each other, savoring the moment.

Van finally broke the embrace when he felt a drop of water on his face.

"Hitomi," He said slightly pulling away from her. "We should go back inside, I think its going to rain."

*Sigh* "Alright," she said taking his hand and walking back to the castle.

The rain started coming down harder and Van took off into a run dragging a shrieking Hitomi along behind him. What they didn't see was a soaking wet figure step out from behind a tree.

*Wait until the advisors blow their heads off* Que walked away, smirking at his discovery. 

A/N: Well???? Yeah yeah yeah, I know, corny. But I had to have at least one sappy chapter to this sorry excuse for a fic! Don't forget to review! Depending on the number of review I get depends on how fast the next part comes out! And thankz to everyone who did review and for your suggestions!


	9. Will Love Survive?

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I just hate to type, go figure. Anyway, this isn't as long as some of my other chapters. Writer's block sucks. Anyway, just read and review.

****

Chapter 13

Allen stood at the window of his room, watching Van and Hitomi running in the rain. Both were soaking wet and laughing. Allen's heart broke when he saw Van pick up Hitomi, kiss her dead on the lips, and spin her around. Hitomi's laughter rang throughout the courtyard. They ran inside, Hitomi wrapped tightly in Van's arms. Allen was about to look away when he saw a figure move out of Van's private gardens.

"Who would be spying on Van and Hitomi?* He hurried outside and followed the figure. When he got closer Allen saw it was one of Van's personal guards. *He's headed for Mias' chambers, but why would a guard be seeing Van's head advisor?*

As Allen neared the room he put his ear to the door. He could barley make out what was said.

Mias: So what did you see?

Guard: The king and girl together in his private gardens.

Mias: Were they...?

Guard: Yes, the king seems very attached to this girl.

Mias: Like her or not Que he can not marry her! Fanalia must fall! We have to prevent a marriage between them and get rid of the girl.

Que (aka the Guard): The troops are almost ready. Their training is around 80% complete.

Mias: Good. Leave now, but keep and eye on the king and girl. Don't let him propose at any cost, understand?

Que: Yes.

Allen moved away from the door only to run into another guard. The man raised the blunt end of his sword and hit Allen over the back of the head. The last thing he heard was someone's cruel and hideous laughter. He slipped into darkness, not knowing what was to come.

Elsewhere

Van and Hitomi walked through the castle halls hand in hand. Servants smiled at seeing their king so lighthearted. They whispered among the rooms about a suspected marriage and how thing would change if the king did marry.

"Van, isn't the sunset beautiful with the rain falling?"

They stopped at a window to look at the scene in front of them.

"Very. I never would have taken the time to look at the setting sun before you came back. Now I can see beauty where ever I look. But you , you are more Beautiful than anything Gaea could ever produce."

Hitomi wrapped her arms around Van's back and lay her head on his chest. She smiled when she felt him lightly kiss the top of her head and hold her.

"I wish things could always be like this." Hitomi whispered.

Van looked down at her. "They cam..." She looked up at him and knew what he meant. "Hitomi...will"

"Your Majesty!" (Damn! Talk about bad timing!)

Van and Hitomi looked over to see Que running towards them. "What is it?"

"Your advisors wish to see you."

"Now!?" Que nodded.

"Hitomi please excuse me. I'll go see what they want and then come find you, so we can finish what we were talking about." She smiled and nodded.

"I'll be in my chambers."

With a quick goodbye Van left leaving Que watching Hitomi VERY closely.

"Would her lady mind if I escorted her back to her room?" He offered his arm.

"Of course not, I would enjoy the company." She took his arm and walked down the hall.

A/N: Alright since I cut it short I'll give you all a peak at the next chapter.

Hitomi tried the doorknob but it was locked. She looked over her shoulder to see Que advancing towards her.

"Why Que?"

He grabbed her wrists and pined her to the door. He leaned in , "I won't let you interfere with my plans. Van can't have you."

Well?? What do you think? I know, sap, but what can you do? Review and tell me if you want the next chapter! I'll try to make them longer! 


	10. Will Love Survive?

A/N: Hiya! I know I'm late with getting this part out but I've been brain storming with some new ideas for a new story. It's not Escaflowne but Gundam Wing! Yeah! Anyway, I tried to make this a little longer, so enjoy!

****

Chapter 14

Allen woke up in a small, dark room. His hands were shackled as were his feet.

*Where the hell am I?* He was looking around when the door on the other side of the room slowly creaked open. A young man with short blond hair who couldn't be more than 20 years old, stepped in.

"Ahh, glad to see your awake Allen."

"Why am I here? What are you trying to do?"

The stranger chuckled. "First off, you know that the higher ups of our organization plan on taking over Fanalia, and that we intend on getting rid of the girl."

Allen's eyes widened, "No, you wouldn't...what could she have possibly done"

"She's trouble, and it doesn't help that she's nosy. We can't have her sneaking around here like you were now can we?"

"I'll kill you if you so much as lay a hand on her!!"

"Yeah right. You are in no position to threaten me. The girl is already being taken care of."

Hall

Van was sitting at the head of the long table of advisors. "So what did you want to see me about?"

Mias stood, "We have selected your bride Majesty."

Van's voice started out softly and grew louder with anger, "What? You've chosen MY WHAT?!?!?"

"Your bride," Mias said remaining calm. "She is being settled into her quarters now."

The king stood so quickly that his chair flew across the room. "I won't marry her! Send her back to her home!"

"You don't have a choice my king, unless you've already chosen a bride."

"I have.."

"Have you proposed yet?"

"I was about to when you suddenly, demanded my presence here!"

"Forgive us, Majesty, but if you didn't officially become engaged before this meeting than...there's nothing we can do."

"I refuse to marry her!" And before anyone could stop him, Van stormed out of the Hall.

Outside Hitomi's Chambers

"Thanks for walking with me Que. See you later." Hitomi started to open her door when Que stopped her. "Que? What are you doing?"

He took her hand and said, "I need to speak with you. It's about Van."

"What about Van? I there a problem?"

"I'm afraid so."

Hitomi started to panic, "What is it?"

"Shh, my Lady. We shouldn't talk here."

Hitomi nodded, "Alright, let's go into my room. We can speak in private there." She opened her door and walked in, not seeing the smirk cross Que's face or him locking the door behind him.

Once they were inside Hitomi asked, "So what's going on?"

"I feel so horrible that I should be the one to tell you this, but..." he hesitated.

"Go on.." she urged.

".....huh....well....I know that the king wishes to marry you."

Hitomi smiled, "I don't see what is so wrong with that."

"There would be nothing wrong with it....if the king wasn't already promised to another."

Her eyes wided, "...another?"

"Yes.....a noble who goes by the name of Lady Kate. I'm so sorry that I am the one you had to hear this from me. I am not worthy.."

Hitomi was near tears but still put a comforting hand on Que's shoulder." Don't think so badly of yourself. I would much rather have had you tell me than one of those advisors Van has."

Before Que could say something the whole castle shook violently. "What the...?!?!" He ran to the window with Hitomi right beside him. When they looked out they saw Que's "troops" storming the castle. "D***! I told them to wait for my signal!"

Hitomi backed away from him. "You ordered them to attack?"

Que smirked as he turned around to meet Hitomi. "Actually, I told them they were suppose to wait until they saw the column of light that takes you from Gaea to the Mystic Moon."

"You were waiting for me to leave?!"

"I told them to wait for **us** to leave."

"US?!?!?"

He moved closer to Hitomi but she quickly backed away to the door. Hitomi tried the door knob but found it locked. She looked over her shoulder to see Que advancing towards her.

"Why Que?"

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the door. He leaned in, "I won't let you interfere with my plans. Van can't have you."

Van's Chambers

"Lord Van! What's going on?!"

The castle shook again causing the ceiling and walls to crack. " Someone's attacking the city!"

"How are we going to stop them?!"

He turned to Merle, "The only way we can." And before she could stop him, Van raced out the door.

Temple of Escaflowne

"Lord Van!"

Merle ran up to the Escaflowne , only to be too late to see Van start up Escaflowne once again. "What are you doing!?"

Van didn't answer, he took Escaflowne outside, changed into the dragon and flew off towards the castle. *Hang on Hitomi, I'm coming.*

When Van got closer to the castle again, he saw that the wing Hitomi was staying in was practically falling apart. He couldn't see her anywhere. As he looked down into the courtyard he saw his people running from what looked like soldiers in bluish-black uniforms. One person in particular caught Van's eye, Que, and he seemed to be dragging something behind him. "Hitomi!!"

On the ground

Que glanced up and saw the dragon Escaflowne. *So he's come to save her.* "You there! Soldier!" A young man came up. He saluted Que and awaited his orders.

"Take this girl to my horse. Ride with her to the ship and put her in one of the cells."

"Sir!"

"No Que! Please don't do this! I'll do anything you want! Just don't destroy Fanalia!" (A/N: Talk about heroic.....'Here she comes to save the day!')

Que laughed, "It's a little late for that. Your going to do as I say anyway! And Fanalia is going to BURN!!"

"NO!!!!!" Hitomi screamed as she was dragged away.

Que looked up again to see that the Escaflowne was starting to land. Once it was safely on the ground Van unsheathed his sword and rushed up on him. Que drew his own sword and blocked Van's attack.

"Has the little dragon come to protect his beloved kingdom?"

Van seethed with anger and hate. "You will pay for your treacherous ways Que." 

Que cackled (ooooooohh, cackle, I like that word ^_~) "You can't win Van. Your country is lost and Hitomi is mine."

"She'll NEVER be yours!!"

A/N: Welll peeps? Better? Worst? Give me input! Come on! I'm shooting for at least 5 to 7 reviews, that is if all you lovely readers out there want the next chapter. Cruel to some BUT maybe now I'll get some more reviews. 

On a lighter note, The next chapter will explain why Que has to be...so....well evil(I hope). Should I end it in the next chapter (not including epilogue)? R&R! (and for some of you out there, R&R does not mean Rum and Roulette! You know who you are!!) hehehe!


End file.
